1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image synthesizing device and, more particularly, to an image synthesizing device which is capable of selecting desired areas of one or more manuscripts, and providing a synthesized image thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices of the format overlaying type which record data in a predetermined form have been proposed as image devices. Although this type of device is quite effective for certain purposes such as recording outputs from a computer, it has been unsuitable for synthesis of desired areas of manuscripts.
A method has also been proposed for producing a synthesized image from manuscripts by reading out all the data on the manuscripts to be synthesized, storing the data in a memory and editing the data on a CRT display or the like. However, this method requires a large capacity memory and large amounts of time to complete editing, resulting in a complex and bulky processing device and in a complex operating procedure.
The present invention has been made to provide a solution to this problem.